


The Secret of Yoglabs

by Mr Son (MrSon)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, evil!Ridgedog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSon/pseuds/Mr%20Son
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Yoglabs has a secret that has nothing to do with the cloning vats. Xephos has a project that he's desperate to complete without his friends ever finding out. And Ridgedog is his motivation.</p><p>(Note to the Yogscast: Do not read any of my fics on stream.)<br/>(I do not support the Yogscast company. I write because I enjoy the characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret of Yoglabs

=== === ===

Xephos was deep in the bowels of Yoglabs, in a room hidden through three layers of secret doors, password locks, and retina scanners.

Which were about as useful in this situation as a wooden door with a sign on it saying "please keep out", but it made him feel better. And at least he knew he'd only be interrupted by one thing here in his secret workshop.

Steam whistled and he took the liquid he'd been prepping off the heat. The component he wanted had separated out and was sunken to the bottom of the vessel, looking like pink slime covered in water. Xephos slipped on a protective mask before lowering the siphon through the hyper-dangerous soup of clear toxins to get at his goal. Once the pink goo was drained as much as he could without adding back too many of the contaminants he'd separated it from, he poured the useless remains down the sink. He rinsed the sink out afterwards. Safety is a consideration!

With his pink goop now as pure as he was going to get it, he grabbed one of the larger syringes and began filling it. A thrill went up his spine as he realized how close he was. This might be the thing that finally worked. The only consideration would be if he could get it into the test subject before-

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft puff of displaced air behind him. The interruption he'd been expecting had arrived.

"Ridge." Xephos tilted his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement as he finished filling the syringe, and began selecting a needle to perform the injection with.

"Still on this big project of yours, I see." Ridgedog purred into his ear. There was a delicate tap as shoes settled to the floor. Oh, this was going to be a _special_ visit, Xephos could tell. His stomach clenched, and his face went grim.

Xephos didn't turn around as he replied, "Yes. I'm not going to stop until something works."

Ridgedog grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Xephos didn't bother easing his features as his nose stopped less than an inch in front of Ridgedog's own. If his scowl made Ridgedog unhappy, well, he was sick of keeping Ridgedog happy.

"Why did you come?"

Ridgedog shrugged. The action pulled his face away from Xephos' a small bit. Xephos did not let out a relieved breath, no matter how much he felt like it. He'd learned long ago to keep his tiny, seemingly insignificant reactions to himself. Because they never were.

Ridgedog's smile was disgustingly charming. "I wanted to come see your latest attempt, of course. After all, it's _highly_ relevant to my interests, wouldn't you say? It involves me... It involves..." Ridgedog ran a finger down Xephos' shirt, following the edge of his coat, pulling away a bare centimeter before reaching the top of Xephos' pants. "You."

Xephos twisted the needle he'd chosen into the plunger with unnecessary force. It creaked, and he knew he wouldn't be able to untwist it later without pliers.

Ridgedog laughed at his visible frustration, and reached up to flick at the end of Xephos' bangs. "You're adorable when you're angry."

Xephos' eyes narrowed to slits. "You've told me before."

"It's something I don't mind repeating." Ridgedog flopped back onto the air, as if he was sitting in the world's most decadent invisible lounge chair. "But we can save the flirting for later, if you would like to just hurry on to the matter at hand."

Xephos raised an eyebrow. This was unusually cooperative for Ridgedog. He wondered what trick he'd stumble into when he went ahead with this.

It wasn't like he would stop when he might be _so close_.

Ridgedog seemed to take his silence as a yes, and carefully peeled his coat off, folding it and setting in to float on the empty air behind him. He considered his left sleeve for a moment, then divested himself of his shirt and added it to his coat.

Xephos did _not_ swallow heavily at the sight of Ridgedog's sculpted chest. His every muscle was lovingly defined. His skin smooth and covered in perfect little curls of orange hair. A reddish trail trickled down from his navel and dipped under the edge of his pants.

Once, Xephos would have fallen for this. For the blatant invitation. For the effortless flirting and perfect body. But he wasn't the Xephos he'd been before. He'd buried his old self ages ago, both metaphorically... and not. And the one thing he knew now about everything that Ridgedog was... was how _fake_ it was. The man, his words, his gorgeous body. It was all completely _fake_.

When Ridgedog lifted his arm up in offering, Xephos slammed the syringe down into the meatiest part of his forearm. He almost moaned in satisfaction at Ridgedog's wince as he pushed the plunger down. Heavy pink ooze forced itself into whatever passed for Ridgedog's bloodstream, and Xephos allowed the nasty grin he could feel building to escape.

Ridgedog's arm started to smoke around the injection site. His flesh was beginning to turn purple and black, like a bruise going rotten. He let out an actual, real noise of pain and Xephos crowed with happiness.

Ridgedog was scowling, now, and his hand was beginning to drip pieces of skin and meat, leaving the bones shining through the greyish muck that was left of his flesh. The purple rot was creeping up Ridgedog's arm, and he reached out for his coat with his good hand and pulled a large knife out of the folds.

Before Xephos could worry about being stabbed, Ridgedog had turned it onto himself, and with two elegant swipes, he neatly severed his arm just below the shoulder.

No longer connected to Ridgedog, the rotting arm fell, splashing on the ground and splattering both their shoes with purple and grey goo. Xephos pulled a face and tried to scrape his shoes off with the lab broom. Ridgedog floated up off the ground, slipped his own shoes off, and set them on fire.

Xephos turned back to Ridgedog to check his reaction. He froze in the cold, hawk-like gaze he was subject to.

"I do believe you are progressing towards your goal." Ridgedog's voice was flat, and Xephos felt a chill crawl up his spine. "This is actually a minor setback for me."

He stood up in the air, and his shirt and coat lifted of their own accord and slipped themselves onto him in turns. Once he was dressed again, he bent down to Xephos' level and held his eyes with his own steady, unreadable gaze. "I'll return for my forfeit in two days."

And then Ridgedog was gone.

Xephos heaved a heavy breath, less of relief than of release, and spun around, preparing to storm out of the room. Another failure! Another wasted effort! Another... little... tiny... bit... closer.

Xephos sighed and turned back. That his concoction had injured Ridgedog at all was an enormous leap forward, and he had to save the samples still melting on the floor before he sent the cleaning crew down here.

\--- --- ---

Two days later, Xephos was almost vibrating out of his own skin with tension. Any moment Ridgedog would return for his 'forfeit'. Xephos' mouth twisted at the foul thought, scaring the hell out of the testificate scientists who'd been showing him their progress with monster creation. He muttered a half-arsed excuse and showed himself out of the lab.

When he made it out into the main hallway, it was strangely empty. It happened sometimes, but it was eerie every time. And especially on a day when he was already tense. Especially went Ridgedog preferred approaching him alone. Probably because it made trying to avoid him make Xephos seem like a crazy man.

Maybe he could make it to maintenance before Ridgedog showed up, and have some time with the repair testificates, relaxing and fixing the various pieces of failed equipment that had been brought in from all over the complex. It was one of his favorite jobs when he was stressed. Maybe Ridgedog wouldn't even show up until evening, and he could have a full productive day of work ahead of him.

He was just turning off into one of the branching hallways which would eventually lead to maintenance, when warm, familiar hands gripped his shoulders, jerking him to a halt.

"Ridge." Xephos didn't nod a greeting. Didn't make a smart remark about Ridgedog getting his hand back. His shoulders were tense in Ridgedog's grip. He wanted to turn around, but he was held too tight to slip free.

"Xephos." Ridgedog's voice was silk and perfume, and Xephos thought he could have drowned in it. "It's time."

Xephos didn't have time for a nervous swallow before he was somewhere else.

It was black. At first Xephos thought he might be outside, or in a dark room, but as he sat on the floor _feels like polished hardwood_ in silence _echoes of my breathing indicate this room is fairly small -- under five meters at the largest_ his eyes failed to adjust. He stood, hand in front of him, and stepped cautiously forward until he found a wall, which felt like it matched the floor. He followed the wall, turning as he hit each corner of the room, until he'd taken six right angle turns and had to concede that there was no exit, or even a light switch. He slumped down against one of the walls and sighed.

Was this his forfeit? Being locked in a lightless room? It was pretty terrible, but Ridgedog had done far worse to him before, for lesser offenses. It almost seemed like he was being let off easy.

He didn't know how much time he sat in the darkness before the drip started. It came from the far side of the room, and Xephos was tempted to go investigate, but didn't want to walk into a trap. He stayed sitting, listening to the drips, trying to count them and use them as a way of keeping track of time. The drips refused his attempts to find order in them, however. They came at irregular intervals, one after another for a few seconds, then a long pause, then two at once, then a full minute of one every second before beating a pattern that sounded almost but not quite like morse code.

Xephos quickly stopped trying to count the drips when he shifted position and his hand landed in a puddle.

Was Ridgedog planning to _drown_ him? Xephos actually laughed. Ridgedog hadn't drowned him in over a year. He thought the bastard had gotten bored of it. And how does an even slower drowning in a black room make things more interesting?

The water reached his legs, and Xephos stood up quickly. It was _freezing_. he remembered the time Ridgedog had thrown him under lake ice, and filled the hole with glass with a wave of his hand. He'd watched Xephos beat on the glass, panicked and trying to beg for help. Back then, Xephos had still harbored the delusion that Ridgedog would _ever_ help.

Where was Ridgedog now? Was he outside? Was he hovering on the other end of the room? He wouldn't have left Xephos alone. He always watched his work unfold.

The drips were coming faster now. The water was half-way up his shins and he was going to become an icicle before he had a chance to drown and this really wasn't Ridgedog's style. It was too.. hands off.

He shouldn't have been surprised that there were suddenly hands on his back, but he yelped and smacked his face into the wall anyway.

"Ridge? Is that you?" As Xephos turned, the hands fell away from him. But now he could sense Ridgedog's presence in front of him, like a pressure in the air. It was... quiet, but powerful. Xephos' next shiver had nothing to do with the ice water.

Gentle fingers closed around his chin, and pulled his face into waiting lips. Xephos scowled against them, but didn't try to pull back. The last time he had fought... well. He wasn't going to fight again. But he would never pretend to enjoy this.

A tongue probed against Xephos' lips, and he allowed it to invade, to stick itself into every crevice and explore the entirety of Xephos' mouth. It poked at his own tongue a few times, but he held himself limp, and eventually Ridgedog pulled away.

There was a frown in his voice as he said, "Not very cooperative."

"I'm knee-deep in ice water, I can't see a damn thing, and you're pushing yourself on me. No, I can't see myself being very cooperative in this situation." Xephos usually got away with snark. As long as he did what he was told, and allowed Ridgedog anything he wanted, he was free to speak his mind.

This time, Ridgedog smacked him across the cheek. "On your knees."

Xephos, still reeling from the blow, which was more startling than painful, though his cheek did sting, dropped to his knees in the water. The shock of the icy water against his groin and stomach made him gasp, and Ridgedog hooked his thumb in Xephos' mouth and slammed his back against the wall. "Take your trousers off."

Xephos _hated_ when Ridgedog was in a brusque mood. There was nothing he could do to make it easier for himself now. He could only ride it out and try not to let it get worse.

Xephos' trousers were a struggle. The water made the fabric feel swollen and stiff, and the button to his trousers fought fiercely to keep from going through the button hole. Xephos wanted to glance up and check if Ridgedog was getting impatient, but there was _no point_ , he wouldn't be able to see _anything_.

Ridgedog didn't make any moves though, as Xephos finally fought his trousers down to his knees and kicked them off into the water. The dripping had stopped at some point when he was disrobing, and the water level was just above his belly button. He felt unsteady on his knees in the water. The weightlessness of it made him feel like he was going to fall on his face. He reached out a hand, groping for the wall to steady himself against.

His hand met Ridgedog's. Ridgedog gripped his wrist firmly, and pulled his arm up, until his shoulder burned with the strain. There was a metallic clanking, and Ridgedog released his hand into what felt like a manacle made of ice. It was probably steel, but the whole room was like a freezer now. Xephos thought he was starting to lose feeling in his toes.

The water rippled against Xephos' stomach, and then firm hands were on his hips, thumbs sliding under the band of his underpants. With a quick jerk, they were down to Xephos' knees, then another pull sent Xephos tumbling forward as they were removed completely. His shoulder burned with the strain of holding him up on its own, and he thrashed desperately, trying to get his knees under himself again. His toes were _definitely_ numb and it wasn't helping him get upright. His shoulder kept getting pulled harder, and he thought he was starting to feel the sharp agony of a serious muscle strain.

Then Ridgedog's hands closed around his free arm and hauled him up to his feet. Xephos swayed a little, and fell into Ridgedog's chest. He wanted to pull away, but Ridgedog's chest felt so warm in the frigid room. Before he could manage to make a decision, there was a hand in his hair and lips against his and it was so warm and he moaned into the kiss before his mind caught up with his position.

Once it did, he stiffened abruptly. Ridgedog continued the kiss, and Xephos stood there and took it. A hand ran down his back, sharp nails raking painful lines in the skin. It reached an ass cheek and stopped to give it a firm squeeze.

Xephos focused on the feel of the icy water lapping against his flaccid cock. Cold, miserable, freezing water which was thankfully keeping his body from responding to Ridgedog's forceful affections.

The second hand came down, and both sides of Xephos' ass were getting thoroughly manhandled. The nails were starting to dig in, poking and scratching. He heaved a sigh and flopped his free arm over Ridgedog's shoulder. He might as well lean against _something_ while Ridgedog... did his business.

A finger tickled against his asshole, and he grimaced into Ridgedog's neck. The finger was followed by another, and they curled and wiggled inside him. Even with the cold, Xephos' cock was starting to get a little interested in these proceedings. He tried to ignore it. It was just a physical reaction. Just another layer of Ridgedog fucking with him.

Ridgedog's hands released his ass and scratched their way up his back again. He whimpered at the pain of it. He thought he felt himself starting to bleed. Ridgedog took his shoulder and spun him around. The manacle dug into his bound wrist cruelly as his arm twisted, but he managed to keep his feet, and what was left of his composure, as he was pressed into the wall. He set his free hand on the wall and, knowing what was coming next, bent down as much as the chain would allow him, giving Ridgedog access to his ass.

He couldn't help the gasp when Ridgedog's tongue started running over the scratch marks on his back. They were scraped raw and the slightest touch make them burst into flares of agony. He whimpered, and hated himself for it, but he managed not to beg Ridgedog to stop, no matter how much he wanted him to. The rare times in the past that he'd broken down and pleaded, it had been humiliating as hell, and Ridgedog had ignored it.

"You're so beautiful."

Xephos shivered at the whisper in his hair. As much as he hated when Ridgedog was being brusque, it could be even worse when he got romantic. He'd be completely unpredictable.

"So proud, so fierce." Ridgedog murmured, trailing kisses down Xephos' spine and lighting the scratches on fire all over again. Xephos glared down into the darkness and wished he could drop his head under the water and drown before Ridgedog could stop him. Ridgedog continued murmuring Xephos' praises, ending with a horrifying, "and so much more lovely when you're broken."

Xephos wondered if he could hit his head on the wall hard enough to go unconscious before Ridgedog pulled him away.

Suddenly Ridgedog's tongue was squirming its way into his ass. Xephos couldn't hold in his groan. It was so hot inside his chilled flesh, and his cock was really getting into it. He pressed his face against his arm and bit down on himself, just to have a different sensation to focus on.

Ridgedog seemed to understand what he was doing, because he stood up and reached forward to snag Xephos' arm away from him and twist it behind his back. "None of that now." he warned, giving Xephos little kisses on each of his fingers. Xephos took a moment to be grateful that his fingers were going numb, too.

He yelped as Ridgedog abruptly thrust into him, lubeless, fast, and deep. He moaned in pain as his ass was stretched far too fast, and not given any time to adjust before Ridgedog started moving inside him. Ridgedog's thrusts were slow, deep, and punctuated with more kisses on Xephos' scratches. Tears of pain dripped over Xephos' cheeks, and he pressed his head against the wall, trying to hold himself upright. He choked as his wrist slipped slightly in the manacle, tearing open the already worn-raw skin. The rubbing continued on the now open wound, and Xephos was starting to feel like he was going to vomit.

Ridgedog continued his slow, even thrusts. The pain in Xephos' ass was starting to fade, helped by the cold water which was starting to numb more than his extremities. It was almost relaxing, now. In, out. In, out. He was starting to feel like he was drifting away from himself, cocooned in a swaying blanket of pain and ice.

He barely noticed when a hand closed around his own half-erect length. The hand held him tightly, moving slowly up and down, its warmth seeping into him, helping his cock finish hardening. It was moving agonizingly slowly, and Xephos twitched his hips reflexively, only to stumble and nearly fall backwards into Ridgedog.

Ridgedog laughed, bringing Xephos most of the way out of his fog. He opened his mouth to say... something, but hesitated when no words would come to him. A light squeeze to his cock quickly dragged him back down into the soft, muted place again. Dimly he was aware that he shouldn't be leaning down so heavily; he was tearing up his shackled wrist. He shouldn't be bucking his hips into the warm hand that was stroking him far too slowly. He shouldn't be moaning and trying to grind his ass against the cock that was filling him up and felt like fire on his insides and he was going to _burn_ and-

Xephos came with a gasp, his cum dripping down into the water. Each little droplet hit the surface with a sound that seemed as loud as a gunshot. His hand felt like it was being _sawed off_ and Ridgedog was _still_ fucking him. He mashed his face against the wall with a growl. Ridgedog gave his spent cock a few more strokes, then let it drop down into the water again. Xephos bit his tongue to avoid shouting at the cold, and now he could taste blood in his mouth and he wished it was _that bastard's_.

Ridgedog's thrusts sped up sharply, losing their rhythm as he began moaning Xephos' name, dropping his face against Xephos' neck to scatter kisses and tiny licks. A sharp pain bloomed in Xephos' ass and he cursed and bit his tongue again as Ridgedog screamed out his name, coming deep inside Xephos with a rush of more than just semen. Magic energy danced around their skins, lighting up the dark, watery room just bright enough to make Xephos' eyes sting.

Delicate pinks and purples danced like phosphorescent smoke in tiny eddies and whorls, Xephos stared at the ones between his face and the wall blankly. They might have been beautiful in another context, but here they only seemed to highlight the grotesque nature of what had just occurred.

Ridgedog pulled out of him with a disgusting shlorping noise, and draped himself across Xephos' back, once again irritating the scratch wounds. He nibbled lightly at Xephos' ear and murmured words of love and affection that Xephos didn't bother paying any attention to.

After a last kiss to the side of Xephos' mouth, Ridgedog stood and reached up to free his hand from the shackle. As Xephos started to slide down the wall, the water drained away, and he landed on a damp, cold floor. He shivered, curling into a ball and trying not to touch his torn up wrist.

Ridgedog vanished without another word, and the magic went with him, leaving Xephos alone once again in the darkness to cry out his pain and misery until he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

He woke up on the floor of his bedroom. For a moment, he hoped it had all just been a terrible dream, but he still hurt, and his toes were prickling as they woke up from numbness, he thought his ass might be bleeding, and when he moved his wrist into his field of view, it was bleeding heavily and ripped open wide enough that he saw a sliver of bone.

Xephos started to let out a sigh that became a sob halfway through, and groped over the edge of his bed until he managed to drag his pillow and blanket down on top of him. He stripped the pillowcase off the pillow and wrapped it around his wrist, then jammed the naked pillow under his head and pulled the blankets over himself.

He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, but it was too dark. The dim evening lights in his room weren't enough. "Computer, full lights."

As the lights blazed into almost sunlight brightness, Xephos sighed his first nearly-happy sigh of the evening.

His last experiment was a failure, but it had shown progress. Next time, maybe, it would finally work.

Next time, maybe, he would finally kill Ridgedog.

=== === ===


End file.
